The Promise
by ivanchoFAA
Summary: A story about Cloud and Tife


**From the Author:** _This story is based from a dialogue of Tifa in __**Last Order: Final Fantasy VII**_

**Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII doesn't belong to me. __**© 2005**____**SQUARE ENIX all rights reserved**_

**Episode 1**

**The day I met the strongest soldier**

***Cloud Narration***

My name is Cloud Strife, an ordinary person who lives in Nibelheim, a small but peaceful town. One of the characteristics of my town is that most of the business and homes are located at the main square, for instance: there are a hardware store, an inn, a small carpentry shop, and right at center of the square you see a farm windmill which is very useful specially if you don't have a watch to know the time, with just looking at the windmill's shadow positions you are able to determine the exact hour.

On the other hand, I'm a 15 year boy, who likes helping people on whatever is possible; my favorite food is baked potatoes which is the best vegetable in the whole world for me. I also like to help my family harvesting at the small field in the back yard of my house.

***looking from afar***

Nevertheless, there is something that makes my life a little out of the ordinary, her, the girl next door, her name is Tifa: Athletic, Strong, an amazing personality, but above all the most beautiful girl in the world. I had a crush on her since I was a boy, and now that I' m a teenager those feeling have not change at all.

There she is, always practicing martial arts, and defending kids from bullying, my wish is become stronger enough to be able to protect her from any kind of danger.

Hey cloud! – a boy suddenly appeared and pushes cloud onto the ground –

Auch! What did you do that for? – answered while he was trying to take out the dust from his clothes –

Hahahaha cloud you are such a wimp one day you will end up smashed into tiny pieces,- Then a stone was a about to hit the boy's head -

Auch… Who threw this stone to my head? – upset replied the boy –

It was me! -Tifa answered with a daring tone –

Oh geez it's her…cloud you are lucky, I better get out of here.

Cloud, are you all right? , you should do something about this situation, don't let others do whatever they please!

I know, but you are aware that I don't like violence – reply ashamed –

Sorry for being such burden on you, Tifa

Don't be an Idiot, if you were like those boys, you definitely be a burden, because I will have to teach a lesson using my fist to you too. –telling cloud while she was take off all the dust from his blond hair-

Well… I have to go now, I'll see around

Then, with those words Cloud watched how she faded out in that warm evening.

Later, at night, I was in my room thinking about what happened during the day, kind of ashamed of myself not being able to accomplish my goal of becoming stronger; without even noticing I was falling asleep until my mom knock the door.

Cloud can I come in? –My mom asked -

Yes, it's open…

Son, dinner is ready…!

I'm not hungry –I said-

Mmm…Cloud, are you thinking about Tifa again right?

*I Blushed*, I...It...it's not about her

Oh yes it is – My mom reply quickly –

Your face goes down and at the same time smiles when someone says her name…

….. – I stayed quiet –, if it comes from someone like you mom probably…

Mom do you think I'm weak?, everybody says I'm not able to become stronger, but I just can't throw a punch to someone no matter how unfair they are to me, for some reason I believe it's not ok to make things worse

Cloud…you want to protect Tifa too?

Yes…I feel it's my duty to protect her from any kind of danger, not only as man, but also she is a very important person in my life mom.

Cloud as long as you keep those feelings inside your heart, and you don't let anyone hesitate on your goal, I'm certain that your dreams will come true some day

Thanks mom...sorry for making you worry about my problems, I know they are annoying sometimes

- Her mom smiles at him – Let's go have dinner and the sleep tomorrow you will have your mind tuned up!

***Narration by Cloud***

The next day, early in the morning, people in Nibelheim were excited because an important guest was coming; it was Sephiroth, the soldier First class from the Shinra Electric Power Company. He was not only a hero, but also the most powerful first class soldier. Everyone in town was helping out with the preparations to receive the person with long silver hair, long sword and his face reflecting determination, dedication, and coldness. I help decorating the table where he will sit and have lunch with everyone, it was a huge round table, it is the first time an event like this was a about to start take place in our small town.

I also heard, while I was taking a break, that another reason for Sephiroth to come is to check on the Shinra Electric Facility which provides with electricity to all the people's homes. Apparently Shinra's soldier members have knowledge about the functionality of this equipment

Hurry!, Hurry!... He is coming everyone get on you places now! – a town's man yelled –

Cloud…Hey Cloud!, don't just stand there daydreaming – Tifa said –

Yes I coming – I said –

I saw all the kids and all the adults lining up on the side of the main square, Tifa was at my right side, meanwhile at the town's main entrance we saw four men; three were behind the fourth that was really tall. After a few minutes the crowd gathered and chanted "SE-PHI-ROTH", "SE-PHI-ROTH" several times, the warrior even with those words of welcome never show a smile, instead of that he merely replied saying "Thank you for your hospitality".

Tifa is this guy that is the strongest soldier ever?

Yes…Isn't cool?

What are you talking about the barely said something to all of us

Hey shut up don't be rude – Tifa said while she saw Sephiroth approaching to Cloud –

So…for you I being rude to you right? – Sephiroth said to Cloud –

Well...Sr. didn't mean it like that - Cloud replied –

Don't worry, I understand sometimes, because in the different situations I've being through in my missions, my behavior is not proper sometimes, please accept my sincere apologies.

At that moment I my concept about his person changed completely, not only he accepted something he did wrong, but also that moment I felt he understood my own feelings

Come with me…let me compensate you –Sephiroth said and held my hand –

Ye….Yes sir - I said –

I have to admit, I didn't expect something like that before; for a moment I thought it was an amazing dream; however the way he apologized, made me realize he is admirable not only as person with an important responsibility as a Shinra Soldier, but also a deep sense of justice and human values.

Boy what is your name?

Cloud…Cloud Strife sir…

Well then Cloud I will be most honored to talk you while I stay here, I see you around

Y…Yes sir….

You have burning eyes, full of life

With those words… meanwhile he was walking away from me returning towards the people waiting for him at the table.

I must say, there was a tone of loneliness and sadness on Sephiroth's face, covered by a cold and determine attitude; afterwards I went home and stayed in my room during the afternoon until sunset, thinking about that amazing experience. I want to be like him, I kept saying to me, If I become stronger I'll be able to protect Tifa, no…, not only her but also my whole town.

Cloud dinner is ready! – my mother called me up –

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

IvanchoFAA: First, let me introduce myself, my name is Ivan _[well I think It's kind a obvious, because of my nickname]_, I'll be glad to know your sincere thoughts in the review section – I'll write the last episode in the coming days – Finally, I have to thank the following people:

_SUKI90.-_ Thanks not only for the support but also for letting me be part of this amazing world, hopefully I didn't waste your time with this story XP

and

_Lonely Athena.- _Thank you for the support and the tips to make this story a little bit more interesting

_you TWO are the BEST!_

See ya


End file.
